Lupin and the Great Heist
by Kain Lenient
Summary: Lupin and friends recieve a letter containing information on a series of heists on some of the most valuable objects in the world. Lupin and gang are skeptical while Fujiko decides to do it on her own.
1. The Letter and the Heist

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights or the characters of the Lupin III manga or anime series. They are all copyrighted material of Pioneer. I respect the rights and opinions of Pioneer and do not wish to offend them in any way and will comply with any request.  
  
Lupin and the Great Heist  
  
On a warm day in the Tropicana, Lupin is enjoying a nice day off. On the beach, tons of people flock around and one trips over Lupin's umbrella, not watching where she was going. It was a little girl.  
"Hey," said Lupin, turning on the "charm", "watch where you're going next time." Lupin winks politely as the young girl stares at him, sort of confused. Then she turns and slaps him and walks away.  
"Heh." huffs Jigen, "shot down by a little girl. Man, Lupin. that's sad."  
"Hey. What can I say? Women love me." Explained Lupin.  
"What'ya call that?" Jigen points to the girl running to the water.  
"Ah," continues Lupin, "exactly my point. Women love me so much, that they figure they'll end up having a dear relationship with me that is unbreakable."  
Goemon is lying on a beach towel, head propped with the usual "I don't want anything to do with this" attitude.  
"Frickin, Lupin." mutters Jigen.  
  
"Hey, boys," interrupts Fujiko, "oh. and hi, Lupin."  
Lupin's face comically hits the sand and another little girl runs over it, pushing it farther into the sand so that it is totally buried.  
"We just got this in.," explained Fujiko. She hands the paper to Goemon who quickly skims it and disregards it and hands it to Jigen. Jigen reads over the paper.  
"Hmm." Jigen starts, "sounds pretty near impossible if you ask me."  
"I know," replies Fujiko, "and that's why I'm concerned."  
"HEY!" mutters Lupin, head still submerged in sand. "Let me read!"  
"Here." says Jigen sort of annoyed. He jabs it into the sand so that it is ¾ submerged. Lupin puts his hands into the sand and the paper goes under. Lupin then lifts his head out of the sand as it drips from his head and shoulders.  
"Hmm." inspects Lupin, "I ain't doin' it." Lupin closes his eyes and tosses the paper in Goemon's direction.  
"Hey!" whines Fujiko as she leans towards Lupin, "but this is our one big chance. Did you see the reward on that?"  
"Meh," answers Lupin, "ain't even HALF of what all of that is worth."  
"But." Fujiko whines again, "but, Lupin!" She quickly changes her attitude to be sexy. "But, Lupin," she says romantically, "I'll give you what we both know we want if you just do this for me."  
"Uh-uh, baby," Lupin replies, turning down Fujiko's request, "that puppy-dog love crap ain't gonna work on me for THIS one."  
"FINE!" says Fujiko as she is obviously POed. "I'll do it myself!" She stamps away in the sand and trips and falls. Jigen gives a short, muttered laugh as he watches Fujiko stomp away to her boat. Everyone stares except for Lupin and Goemon. Fujiko speeds off. 


	2. Fujiko Captured

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights or the characters of the Lupin III manga or anime series. They are all copyrighted material of Pioneer. I respect the rights and opinions of Pioneer and do not wish to offend them in any way and will comply with any request.  
  
Fujiko Captured  
  
Fujiko speeds off in her boat still mad at Lupin and the gang for not accepting her proposal. Suddenly, she hears sirens behind her and looks back. Low and behold, Zenigatta with a boat and two policemen hot on her trail. She slows down and stops. Zenigatta and the boat fly past Fujiko as Zenigatta raises his arms and yells in the usual way.  
"Turn around..." said Zenigatta to the policemen.  
"Yes, Inspector," they reply.  
"Idiots..." mumbles Zenigatta. The police boat pulls up to Fujiko's boat. "Okay, Fujiko. You're not out here just for a vacation. You're after something... WHAT IS IT?"  
"Hmmph," snaps Fujiko, "what makes you think I'd be doing a heist all on my own?"  
"Hmm..." thinks Zenigatta, "when you put it that way I... HEY WAIT A MINUTE! You're trying to trick me so you can get away!"  
"Oh you're so smart, Inspector..." replies Fujiko.  
"Oh well thank yo..."  
"OH! LUPIN!" yells Fujiko looking behind her.  
"LUPIN!?" yells Zenigatta as he looks behind him, "WHERE?!" Fujiko then speeds off in her boat. Zenigatta scratches his head, still not realizing that he's been tricked.  
"Hmm," started Zenigatta, "I don't see him..."  
"Um, Inspector," the policeman tried to interrupt.  
"Not now! I gotta find that Lupin. He must be hiding somewhere in the water."  
"Uh, sir."  
"What is it?!"  
"She got away."  
"WHAT?!" yells Zenigatta furiously. "She tricked me! Crap crap crap crap crap..." Zenigatta keeps jumping up and down in the boat and makes it tip and they fall into the ocean. "I'll get you, Lupin!" he mumbles going under the water.  
  
Fujiko is in the boat racing toward the destined spot, as pointed out on the letter.  
"Sometimes I wonder..." says Fujiko to herself, "how did he ever get to be an inspector?"  
Fujiko races off towards the island as the scene cuts away to Lupin and the gang at the beach.  
  
"You really think Fujiko's gonna go through with it?" asks Jigen to Lupin.  
"Knowing Fujiko... I have know clue..." replies Lupin.  
"Don't you think she's in danger? Going alone and all?" asks Goemon.  
"Nah! If I know Fujicakes," replies Lupin, "then she can handle herself all on her own."  
  
The scene again cuts away to a room. The lights suddenly flick on and Fujiko is chained to a wall.  
"What the?" startles Fujiko. "What have you done with me? I don't remember being here?"  
"Merely sleeping gas," says a man who pulls out of the darkness. He is obviously wealthy. Caucasian, with a blue suit and a fancy tie. His feet click on the ground and he walks over to Fujiko. "we let some out around the island. You fell asleep on your boat and here you are."  
"Jerk." says Fujiko meanly as she spits at the man, but he is too far to reach.  
"Hmm." thinks the man, "Edgar, did I not request Lupin III?"  
"Yes, sir," says Edgar, the servant as he walks out from the dark, "you did specifically request Lupin III in your letter."  
"That's what I thought," said the man turning from Edgar to Fujiko, "and you don't look like a Lupin to me..."  
"Lupin isn't coming," said Fujiko, "he's said it's dang well near impossible. And besides, who are you?"  
"Who am I?" replies the man, "My name is not of importance to you. You will call me Boss for the time being. Oh and as for Lupin... if he's not coming on his own... I think he'll need a little... persuasion..." 


End file.
